Pyrrhic Infinity
by CarltonCode
Summary: After failing to defeat Cinder Fall. Pyrrha Nikos finds herself in a city above the clouds to do a task for people she doesn't know and in return. She can return to Remnant but what is the job you may ask?. "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt."
1. Pyrrha's Dilemna

**Hello, my name is the Carlton Code, and I thank you for taking the time to read Pyrrhic Infinity, but I am going to let you know some things.**

 **First of all, Pyrrha is not going to be at full strength Aura and Semblance wise on the count of the Lutece Particles fucking with both of them, but she will have some advantages over Booker.**

 **Starting stats for Pyrrha**

 **Health: Base +5 Infusions**

 **Aura: Booker's Base Magnetic Shield + 3 Infusions (Can only be charged with rest and food)**

 **Semblance: Bucking Bronco(Cast A)+ Return to Sender (Cast B+Charged) -Uses (A:6, B:6, Charged:3)(This ability only affects metal but don't expect her to tear down skylines or toss Songbird like a Ragdoll)(Recharges over time)**

 **Starting Weapons: Base Pistol (Loaded Ammo only), Knife**

 **Now that is done, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bold Text- Signs, Plaques, writings and Voxphones**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

Pyrrha looked up to her would be killer, an arrow lodged in her Achilles heel as clean and caring emerald gazed into the cruel, calculating amber of the thief Maiden.

"Do you believe in destiny," Pyrrha asked, replacing her opponent's grin with a scowl.

"Yes." That was the only thing she said before materializing her bow, a new arrow formed as the weapon was aimed to pierce the Amazonian heart.

A million things were racing through her mind, her entire life, her friends, her parents, her team, and most importantly, Jaune. She knew that the Arc boy was going to hate her for what she did and that he would miss her the most, mainly since she was going to miss him too.

Pyrrha watched as the arrow flew from the bow into her chest, pain coursed throughout her torso and it was near impossible for her to breathe now, then her world went back as she passed out from shock.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes, the sight of Beacon replaced with that of some old building, above her was the stained glass mural of an aging man pointing to a city in the clouds while people flanked him on both sides. She could also hear the voices of a choir, echoing from wherever they were.

 _"A church?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she was obviously perplexed by these events, wondering whether this was the afterlife, she rose above from her position on the right-most bench.

The Huntress went to reach for her scroll when she realized her outfit also replaced with an ankle high blue skirt and a white blouse, she also raised a hand to her head to feel her tiara, but even that was gone.

She looked around the area surrounding her, observing her surroundings more to notice that the floor around the platform she was on had been submerged in water from a waterfall but another oddity became seen.

It was a wooden box with a bronze plate on its lid, bearing her personal sigil, her mark which was a brown circle shaped outlined by bronze and a spear in the center.

Curious about the box's contents, Pyrrha stood up from the bench she woke up on and walked towards it, picking it up and lifting the lid. Inside the box were a black and white picture, five silver coins, an odd looking front loading pistol with a knife, and lastly a purse meant to hold them all but lastly was the writing taped onto the under the bottom of the lid.

 **Assist the person in the picture with his task, and you will be returned home. Fail, and you will never return home.** Pyrrha froze for a moment, her mind realizing that the reason she was saved so that she could be taken from her home and do a task for these people, the people who saved her.

The Huntress picked up the picture from the box, showing a forty-something-year-old man who looked as if he had gone through many hardships; Much like most veteran huntsman who had lost friends and family to the Grimm.

The name **Booker Dewitt** written on the bottom of the picture.

"Well , I guess you're my only ticket home," Pyrrha muttered as she folded the picture and placed it in the purse before doing the same with the note, the five coins, and the weapons. She soon descended the stairs, the water soaking her feet and the bottom of her skirt but nonetheless carried on towards a statue. The statue being of the same old man in the mural but now his arm was opened and extended towards her: As if he was welcoming her to this place she found herself in while a phrase written on plaque meant to look like a scroll hung above the staircase towards the man.

 **The Seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flames the mountain of man.**

 _So this man is some Prophet, interesting._ Pyrrha thought before descending the staircase, standing just before the statue, looking to each side of the figure, there was a room, the one to her left bathed in a blue light while the one to her right was emanating a golden light.

Pyrrha ignored the two chambers and walked around the large center column which the statue of the prophet conjoined. Coming from another doorway where a man stood to the right side of it. This man dressed in a snow white robe with the collar of a matching white and a black tie jutting out from above the robe.

"Welcome to Columbia Sister; I hope you will enjoy your stay." The robed man said.

"Thank you, Sir," Pyrrha said appreciatively to the man, mustering a small smile as she walked past him, descending the broad staircase past the doorway sparsely decorated with stained glass windows and candles.

Once at the bottom, Pyrrha was met with a massive room, filled with waist-high levels of water. Lit candles burned as they sat on stone tables meant to accommodate the light sources also alongside stone support columns with angel statues facing inwards to the water while holding candle themselves, acting as an arch to welcome the newcomers of 'Columbia' as the man before called the place she found herself. A priest's sermon could be significantly heard regardless of a person's location in the room.

"And it is on this day we once again give prayer and thanks to our Prophet, Father Comstock. For he shall bring the Lord's vengeance upon the sinners below, for he shall leave his lamb, to us his flock so that we shall continue down his righteous path when he returns to the heavens above and reunites with his beloved lady."

The crimson-haired huntress waded through the water towards the other side of the room, other people soon following after on opposite sides of the stone tables that bounded her to the path. These people dressed in white robes similar to the man from before, dressed in white robes while women had the addition of a Nun's hood. Eventually, Pyrrha reached the other side of the room, standing behind the circle of worshippers in white who surrounded the priest, appropriately dressed in black robes for him distinguished from his congregation.

"Excuse me," Pyrrha asked as she tapped the shoulder of the worshipper standing in front of her, which prompted the same worshipper and the other around himself to split apart.

"Is it someone new?" The Preacher asked, stepping towards Pyrrha before laying both his hands on her shoulders and once again eyes met. This time the milky white eyes of the preacher, blind from years of cataracts. Looking in the general area of Pyrrha's head and her emerald orbs.

"Hello Child, what brings you to the Prophet's city?." He asked in his kindest voice.

"I have no home left loving Father, and I wish to make one here, in the home of the great Prophet Comstock."Pyrrha half-lied to the Priest, she did in fact still had a life left back home, but she was sent here to do a task in hopes that she could return. The Priest had let go of her shoulders and walked towards the entrance.

"Very well Child, but before you may pass into this holy place, you must read the phrase inscribed above." He replied, Pyrrha, in turn, did as asked and read the sentence above.

 **"This path of Forgiveness is the only way into the City,"** Pyrrha stated, speaking the quote word for word but before she could ask the meaning. The Preacher explained

"You see Child, the only way to enter Columbia is to be reborn in the waters around us so that you may have your sins cleansed and walk into the Prophet's land with a light soul."He said extending his hand out towards her, "Will you let these waters clean your soul Child?"

"Cleanse yourself, Sister."

"Praise the Founders."

"Go on!"

And many more cheers were yelled for Pyrrha by the worshippers, encouraging to do this. Pyrrha relaxed, thinking that when the task is complete, she could return to Remnant and Jaune.

"Yes." Was the only thing Pyrrha said as she grabbed the Preacher's hand, who in turn wrapped the same arm around Pyrrha's and said a prayer.

"I baptize you, in the name of our Prophet, in the name of our Founders, in the name of the Lord! And make her born again in the bosom of Columbia." He proclaimed before dunking her in the water, holding her under for a couple of seconds and bringing her back up.

"It is done my Child; you may enter our fair city and may the almighty Prophet watch over you." He said as he let go of her arm.

"Thank you Father, and may the almighty Prophet watch over you too." She had said before she walked onwards through the tunnel, it wasn't too long before the Priest continued his Sermon.

Once at the end of the tunnel, Pyrrha saw that the entrance of the tunnel was higher than the area she had entered, in which three statues kneeled, holding an item in a way that a person could grab it.

The figure on her left, whose name was **Father Franklin** if suggested by the plaque at its base, held a golden key. The one staring her ahead was **Father Washington** , whose statue held out a golden sword. And lastly was the figure **Father Jefferson** , who held a Golden key.

Pyrrha hopped down from the tunnel, into the water below before walking up the stairs on the right of Father Washington and onto the grass, passing more worshippers until she came to a large white door.

She turned the gold knob on the door, turning it and opening it, and then she finally knew she wasn't in Remnant.

If the buildings flying in the sky were any suggestion to her predicament, what in Oum's hell did she get involved with?


	2. A less-than-mutual partnership

Same code as before.

 **Bold text for writing and Voxophones**

 _Italics Text for thoughts_

* * *

Pyrrha was confused, wondering why she was chosen for this as she stared at the statue of a bronze angel, floating on its island in the sky. Separated from the rest of the world as the statue overlooked all of Columbia.

Floating cities were something Pyrrha never thought she was going to see in her lifetime; most people back home would have called it a waste of resources and a target for the Aerial variety of Grimm. But here it was, in front of her and even under her, an impossible thing to her shown possible somehow, much like how she should be dead.

"Telegram for a Miss Pyrrha Nikos." The voice of a boy called out to her, she turned out around and saw a boy behind her, dressed like most of the boys she had seen before.

"Telegram Miss." The boy said as held out a slip of paper, she took it and in return gave the boy one of the coins she found in her box, figuring them for the local currency. The boy pocketed the coin and saluted her before running off, Pyrrha watched the boy run off for a moment before she read the message.

 **Ms. Nikos [STOP]**

 **is currently enjoying the festivities at the fair. [STOP]**

 **Once located, answer a question only you know the answer to. [STOP]**

 **DO NOT ALERT COMSTOCK TO YOUR PRESENCE. [STOP]**

Once finished reading the letter, Pyrrha folded the message and stored it in her purse, careful not to show the pistol as she did so before walking off towards the sound of fair amusements and fireworks.

Once entering the fair, Pyrrha took a look around the fair, seeing many of the many technologies the city boasted on display, from mechanical horses to the skylines that transported freight and cargo to and from many of the different islands of Columbia. She had seen one of the mechanical horses carry a type of goods earlier while she caught the sight of a skyline here and there in the short distance from the Welcoming Center to the fair.

The Huntress pulled out the picture she had of Booker and wandered around the fairgrounds, comparing the picture she had to every person she passed and saw him, shooting an air shotgun at targets. He must have been in the military at one point in his life if his accuracy and reload speed with the weapon were any suggestion, a score notifier on the wall overhead showing he had more than ten of the targets on the line and was quickly climbing until he reached twenty, in which a bell rung and the targets stopped coming.

"And we have here an expert marksmen ladies and gentleman, collect your prize, my friend." The game runner announced to the surrounding crowd before dropping a leather bag full of silver coins in front of Dewitt, who in turn took the bag and walked away.

"Excuse me, is it?" Called the voice of a young woman from behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw Pyrrha, approaching.

"That's you isn't it, your name is Booker Dewitt right?" She asked, showing him the picture given to her by the same people who employed him.

Booker snatched the picture from Pyrrha and looked at it, staring at it for a good moment and saw that was indeed him. He also remembered that the twins, the people who brought him there mentioned that he would have a partner that he would meet later on but they never said the partner's name and the only clue he got was in the form of a question and the according answer so that he would know that she was legit.

"Tell me, what was your favorite Bedtime story," Dewitt asked, silently waiting for her response and observing her body language to tell if she was nervous or suspicious. Pyrrha, however, was wondering how her 'Saviors' knew such a personal question with the only people who knew that information being her mother and Ozpin's Inner Circle.

"The Four Maidens." She replied, Booker checked the note he had and sure enough, her answer was the right one, word for word.

"So, you're my Partner?" The Ex-Pinkerton asked.

"Yes, Pyrrha Niko, a pleasure to meet you ,"Pyrrha responded, extending her right hand outwards for a handshake, he stood there, standing for the moment before walking away. Pyrrha was quick to follow.

"I have no time to be babysitting another girl kid, go home," Booker said, walking faster with each step.

"Well, why are you doing this ?" Pyrrha asked as she walked faster than him, eventually stopping him in his tracks.

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha demanded, Booker only sighed as he pulled her to the side, just short of a sample booth for the 'Possession' Vigor.

"If you want to know, I owe money to these people, they told me to bring back a girl from this place, and my debt will be forgotten."

"That's why you are doing this; you owe them money?"Pyrrha deadpanned

"Yeah, and let me guess, you owe them money too?" Booker asked the response elicited a look of anger in Pyrrha, a look that seemed to scare more than any Indian could at wounded knee.

"Actually, they saved my life, the problem I have is the fact that they took miles away from my home and they won't let me return until I help you," Pyrrha explained with a hint of venom. Booker relaxed while understanding her persistence, not even he knew where Columbia was other than the fact that it's possible forty thousand feet above the ground but to be snatched up and forced to do this just because they found her in need medical attention and decided to use it to their advantage.

"Fine, you can come along, if, you promise you won't be a burden."Booker conceded, Pyrrha already brightening up but not to the point where she would have got overexcited and thanked him numerous times like Ruby.

"Trust me ; I won't let you down." Pyrrha thanked him; he nonetheless walked a couple of steps past her.

"One last term kid."

"And what is Mr. Dewitt?"

"Just call me Booker."

"Alright, Booker."

They walked from their spot behind the possession booth towards the gate on the opposite side of it, only to have it closed and admission watched closely by a type of vending machine with the upper torso of a wooden man.

"Sorry folks, tickets for the raffle is sold out; we're only distributing tickets for important folk." Was the machines immediate response to Booker and Pyrrha.

"Great, how are we supposed to get into the raffle now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perhaps I can help Missy." The sample lady for the possession vigor said.

"How? With your snake oil lady." Booker asked, as much as skeptical of the Vigors as Pyrrha for his reasons.

"Trust me, my friend, this stuff ain't snake oil. All I ask is that you give this Vigor a try." Was the quick response from the Lady, Booker and Pyrrha huddled quickly to discuss it.

"I don't think this will work Booker."

"What choice do we have, wait for the raffle to be over and possibly get caught then?"

"I can possible force it open."

"That would sound off some alarm, we will blow our cover too," Booker said as he went over to the Vigor lady, taking a bottle from the basket around her neck.

"With a sip of this, and they're all ears." Was her response as he undid the cap off the bottle and took a swig, the nearly disgusting taste threatening to force its way back up his esophagus while his peripheral vision went blurry. Meanwhile, the Vigor lady used her fingers to make the shape of a heart in the air before blowing a kiss at Booker and in turn, have green energy engulf before dissipating with the heart.

"What the hell was that?" Booker asked himself as he was in dumbstruck of what he saw.

"What the hell was what Booker?" Pyrrha asked, concerned for his well being but he shook it off before standing a foot away from the machine.

"Alright, let's see if this works." He said to himself as he extended his left hand outward and a green, ladylike spirit jumped out of his hand and into the machine. A green aura surrounding the machine being a tell-tale sign the machine was now under Bookers control."

"Well if it isn't Assemblyman Shepherd, sorry to keep you waiting for your favorite event on Columbia." The Machine said as it opened the right gate.

"Neat trick, it will probably come in handy for later." Booker thought to himself as he and Pyrrha walked through the gate. The other side of the gate having two people Booker was all familiar with.

"Heads?" The man said, having a black scoreboard hanging over his chest with a score of twelve for heads written in chalk.

"Or tails?" was the Lady's response, holding an empty plate.

"Come on, let us through." Booker pleaded, the man tossed him a coin, which he caught.

"Heads?"

"Or tails?"

"Huh? Tails."Booker said as he tossed the coin, which landed on the platter. The twins were watching the coin until it rested on the porcelain dish.

"Told you." The man said to his lady cohort.

"Hmm." Was her only response as she added another tally to heads.

"I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagine."

"Chin up. There's always next time." She said as she lifted his chin upwards in the air to signify her point."

"I suppose there is." Was the last sentence the two said as they walked to the side and began discussing something, the scoreboard on the man's back having the heads side covered in numerous tally marks. Booker didn't care as he walked away with Pyrrha following behind.

"What was the deal with those two?" Pyrrha asked

"Don't know kid, all I do know is that they're the ones who dropped me off at my only stop before this place," Booker said as they walked down the streets. Pyrrha's eye was catching a statue change from a man to a woman.

" _What in Oum?_ " She thought as she stopped walking. Staring at the statue in hopes to see it change again, Booker stopped as well to shake her out of it.

"Come on kid, don't need you zoning out now." Booker encouraged as she snapped back to reality and looked at him, he let go of her and walked away, she followed quickly behind him again.

They walked forward a couple of steps before it was Booker's turn to stopped, looking at a sign before them that struck too many bells with him.

 **You shall know the False Shepherd by his mark.** The sign read, showing a demonic depiction of his right hand with the letters "AD" glowing on the back of it.

"What the…?" Booker said.

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, this time being the concerned one.

"Nothing, let's move on," Booker said, moving onward, Pyrrha looking at the sign for a moment before following behind him once again.

They soon followed the sounds of a group singing, ascending the several staircases before finding the Raffle, a man guiding the audience in song. Pyrrha and Booker descended the staircase and tried to move past the raffle.

"Splendid, haha! And now, the 1912 Raffle has officially begun." The man on the stage announced, every rushing to the stage and forming a wall, preventing the Huntress and the former Soldier from moving onward.

"Now what?" Pyrrha asked.

"We blend in," Booker responded as he and Pyrrha walked into the group.

"Hey, mister! Mister!" Yelled a woman with a basket of baseballs to Booker as he and Pyrrha walked up.

"Wouldn't you like a ball?" The ball lady asked Booker.

"Sorry, no sale," Booker responded.

"Silly, there's never a charge for the raffle. You been sleeping under a rock?" She said as Booker took a ball, reading the numbers on them.

 **Seventy-Seven.**

Booker read the number aloud to himself as the ball lady turned to Pyrrha.

"I just come to watch, never feel like getting involved in these kinds of games." Pyrrha politely said, turning down a ball.

"Bring me the bowl!" The man on the stage demanded as a lady walked up, holding bowl full of raffle numbers to him as the Audience applauded.

"Is that the prettiest white girl in all of Columbia?" The Announcer asked with a laugh and dunked his arm into the bowl, pulling out a slip of paper that read.

"Seventy-seven!" He yelled.

"Over here! Over Here! He's the winner!" Shouted a woman beside Booker to his left.

"Number seventy-seven, Claim your prize! First throw!" The announcer said to Booker as he stepped away, revealing the target for the first throw much to the Duo's dismay. A jungle themed set moved forward, two monkeys hanging from different trees, both holding rings and dressed as if attending a wedding while a couple, a white-skinned man, and dark-skinned woman were forced to move by the poles they were tied too.

The two pleaded for forgiveness, the man also asking for himself to take the brunt of the punishment while the crowd chanted "First throw!" repeatedly. Pyrrha was in silent shock; these people were chanting for Booker to throw a ball at two people for some reason she couldn't understand in her mind while Booker just stood there and looked at the ball, reluctant to do it.

"Come on, are you gonna throw...or are you taking your coffee black nowadays?" the announcer asked nonchalantly, Booker already made his choice.

"I got something for you, you son of a bitch," Booker said as he raised his right arm above his shoulder, ready to throw it at the announcer before the sleeved arm of a policeman grabbed Booker by the wrist. Pyrrha was quick to realize trouble was going to happen as she reached into her purse and got a grip on her pistol, waiting for the moment to strike.

"It's him" The Policeman yelled once catching sight of the brand on his hand, the Announcer kneeling down onstage and real close to Booker's face as another policeman restrained him by grabbing his other wrist.

"Now, where'd you get that brand, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin', snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?" The announcer asked threateningly to Booker before standing up.

"And we ain't lettin' no False Shepherd into our flock, haha! Show him what we got planned for him, boys." The Announcer yelled to the crowd, signaling the cop on Booker's left to pull out some device with three hooks spinning at breakneck speeds to Dewitt's face and with that, Pyrrha intervened.

The Huntress pulled out her pistol and shot the cop to Booker's right, loosening his grip on Booker and allowing the ex-Pinkerton to shove the policeman's face into the spinning hooks and causing the device to stuck in his face. Pyrrha meanwhile shot the second police that restrained her partner twice, once in the stomach and another in his head, falling.

Two more cops descended the staircase to the stage's left and charged at Pyrrha and Booker. Booker was quick to grab the new device and use it as extra weight for punches he was beating one of the officers unconscious while Pyrrha grabbed one of the many fallen nightsticks and used it as a close quarters weapon while conserving her remaining ammo and knocked the other officer out cold.

"Come on, up the stairs," Booker said to the Huntress, and she was quick to follow behind up the staircase.

Three more officers ran towards them, two having nightsticks while the other had a pistol. Booker made a beeline to the officer with the gun while Pyrrha fought the two men, shooting one three times point blank in the chest as he tried to attack whilst the other one was struck to the ground with a whack of her nightstick against the side of his head, she didn't even give him a chance as she fired another round into his head, slumping lifelessly on the ground. Booker in the meantime was beating the officer armed with a pistol, he felt some trigger inside the device and decided to make use of it with an uppercut to the Cop's jaw but the spinning blade just simply ripped the jaw from its location and sent it flying off over the edge.

Dewitt kneeled beside the cop as he died, picking the pistol up and holstering under his left armpit and searched his body for additional items of use, only to find five silver coins and twenty-four more rounds of ammo.

"How are you doing on ammo kid?" He asked her, but she didn't respond as she stared at the corpses before herself on the ground. Haunting her thoughts as the adrenaline died down at that moment for the Huntress.

* * *

 **Another update, another chapter, just as I plan to do and to make sure I am writing it correctly I am also playing Bioshock infinite.**

 **I am also planning a sister story featuring everyone's most hated Fall Maiden but have yet to** **figure which universe to feature her in while also writing this so updates could be slowed down.**

 **Until then, happy reading.**

 **-CarltonCode**


	3. A Fiery Foe

**Well, another chapter is here, after several months of college, procrastination, and overall laziness but nonetheless, this Fic ain't dead yet.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Bold Texts for writings and Voxophones**

 _Italics for thoughts_

* * *

Physically, Pyrrha was standing in Columbia, but her mind was back in Vale, reliving the destruction of Penny Polendina at her hands. The sight of using her semblance to wrap her opponent in the wires that connected their blades to what was thought to be a backpack wrapping around their body and tearing Penny apart.

Despite the truth that came to light of the young Atlas girl being an Android; Pyrrha only saw her as the first person she ever killed, eviscerated live on air with their weapons turned against them. The sounds of metal tearing and the clash of Penny's body hitting the ground ringed in the Invincible Girl's ears. Pyrrha's train of thought soon returned to the city in the clouds long enough to see the two corpses lying at her feet and the blood pooling under her shoes.

Booker, however, knew what she was going through, the old thousand yard stare he and any War Veteran got when reliving the gruesome aspects of their past. Pyrrha was probably in the middle of a rather nasty flashback if the look on her face suggested and the last thing he needed was his partner getting flashbacks. He grabbed her by both of her arms and shook the girl viciously.

"Come on, now is not the right time for this." He said as the Huntress quickly returned to her senses, and once she did, he had let go of her and handed the two spare clips he looted into her hands.

Pyrrha directly ejected the current clip from her pistol and tossed it into her purse, quick to slide in one the two full ones Booker gave her before pulling the loading handle back and let it slide back into place, dropping the extra clip full of ammo into the purse.

Booker took the action as a sign she was over it and tried to circle past the stage and leave the way they came, but the Police had already shut off that entrance with a gate. Booker was quick to think of another way around, deciding to go down towards where the last three officers came from or simply put, the backstage of the raffle theater.

The Backstage was what the backstage of any theater usually was, a storage area for props and rest area for actors but this one had two large cages, presumably for the bride and groom who must have escaped during the confusion. There was also another Vending machine similar to the one handing out raffle tickets, but this one had a sign overhead reading **"Veni! Vidi! Vigor!"** with a tool box and a small bag full of silver coins sitting next to it. Most importantly, there was a sky shuttle with boarding plank down.

Booker ran to the shuttle and up its plank, picking up the bag of coins and ascending the boarding plank. Turning to his right just for an Officer to descend and land right before him, Booker was quick to respond and punched the Cop in the chest with his skyhooked hand. The hooks dug into the man's chest while Dewitt spun up the hooks and lifting him in the air, the Man's body launching off the hooks and over the edge of the shuttle.

Another Cop tried rushing him with a nightstick, three well-placed pistol slugs stopped the second cop in his tracks, and a third appeared, getting shot dead like the one before him.

Pyrrha descended the stairs to catch up with Dewitt, her eye getting caught on a device sitting between the two cages. The device appeared to be a type of record player. She was tempted to listen to it, but considering the situation, she just grabbed it and quickly improvised a carrying strap from some rope with the help of a knife and a simple knot she learned during her time at Sanctum. With the device secured to her back, she followed Booker up the Boarding Plank.

Booker hid behind a crate, aiming his pistol at the only clear line of fire he had while wary of some automated turret taking watch at the front of the boat., Pyrrha crouched down and sneaked towards the crate that the man was hiding behind.

"How does it look?" She asked Dewitt, who turned to look at her.

"Dunno could be five." He said as he passed a box of ammo to her, Pyrrha nodded as thanks before sliding the ammo inside into her purse.

"Well, what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked, looking ahead to the robot, looking to his left before slowly turning to his right.

"No idea, but I know we can't stay here for long," Booker said, Pyrrha ignored him as she stared at several firework launchers, it wasn't long for the Huntress to formulate a plan.

"Hey Booker, got a light?" She asked, he confusedly handed her a box of matches he kept on his person in case he wanted to smoke a cigarette.

"Thanks, now do you think you can pull the trick with the green glow on that turret?" She asked, causing Booker to ponder for a moment before realizing her plan.

"Possibly, but you better hurry." He said as she lit the fuses for a set of launchers with some matches and returning besides him.

"Wait for the fireworks to set off." She ordered him during the short wait for the fireworks but when they did go off.

"Now!"

Booker sent another green specter out, this time to the turret while the officers were distracted by the fireworks for a short moment before the machine opened fire onto the police below.

The duo took the opportunity to jump off the sky shuttle and figure their next direction, finding the route they took to the fair blocked by another gate.

"Well, we can't go the way we came." Booker deadpanned, Pyrrha already could see some more officers, splitting up with eight heading towards the duo while four ran to what appeared to be a barricade

"Booker, we got company and maybe a way out." She said as she aimed down the sights of her pistol and sent out some well-placed headshots.

The Ex-Pinkerton didn't respond as he and Pyrrha ran towards the officers, killing the rest of the group with combined fire from both the Huntress and Gambler. Only for the automatic fire of another turret to send a slug into his shoulder.

Pyrrha tackled Booker into cover, the machine's gunfire striking against her aura but it held for the moment. Booker gritted his teeth in pain as he held his left hand to the shoulder, the wound bleeding profusely and staining his vest and undershirt. The machine fired into the corner of the support tower for a skyline hanging overhead.

Pyrrha decided to use her semblance and uprooted the turret from its spot, seeing what appeared to be some kind of purple dust crystal in a glass orb. Taking the chance, she used her pistol and shot the glass, surging lightning struck near and around her but passed in the same second it came.

Now with the turret powered down, she returned to Booker's side, she kneeled down to assess the wound with the limited knowledge she learned from Ren and Her Huntress training.

"How does it look?" Booker asked as he stopped applying pressure to his wound so Pyrrha could get a proper look, which unfortunately included some squeezing to the area much surrounding the wound, much to Booker's dismay before pulling him forward to see if the bullet had passed through.

"So far it seems the bullet went straight through and didn't hit any major blood vessels, but we still need to patch it up," Pyrrha stated, Booker slowly got to his feet in an attempt to not aggravate his wound.

"It can wait then because the first thing we need to do is getting that girl, anything else is secondary." He said as he went around the right corner of their cover, seeing the uprooted and destroyed turret but he did not ask her, more focused on the task at hand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the of the gateway, several police officers were aiming at the door in an attempt to give the Raffle-Goers a chance to escape while also keeping the false Shepherd and his bitch at bay.

"The Fireman is coming!" An officer yelled.

"You heard him, pull back and let the Fireman deal with this." The highest ranking Police Officer barked, and they all pulled back. Booker and Pyrrha weren't thrilled at all with it as they heard the sound of retreat.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha voiced her opinion.

"The feeling is mutual, but what choice do we have?" Booker said as they walked towards the door, pulling the door open by a small amount before Pyrrha stopped it with her hand.

"Perhaps I should go ahead." She offered, taking the man's injury into consideration as a liability, Booker silently stood back and let her continue opening the door. She held her pistol firmly in her dominant hand while the other pushed open the iron gates, a sudden increase of heat could be felt as the door was open as if she had just walked into an oven. Almost immediately, the source of the heat revealed itself as it hopped onto the base of a ruined statue.

It was a man, dressed in a thick leather suit. Tubing hung behind him, and the front of his suit with a Metal Exoskeleton attached to his limbs. Connected to something akin to her Dorm's old water heater on his back, his face also concealed under a metal helmet with only three, glowing slits for him to see.

"Burn in the name of our Prophet." The Suited man yelled as the device on his back heated up to an orange glow and detonated a wave of fire when jumped off the statue base, the Exoskeleton following suit until he had a fireball in each hand. The balls of burning flame were thrown at Pyrrha. She jumped out of the direction of the first one and barely dodged the second. Booker, who was quick to follow behind Pyrrha, more or less ducked into the walkway of shop to his left. Pyrrha kept dodging them, firing wildly at the leather-clad man with some the pistol shots connecting, either bouncing off or slightly denting the armor but that's when the foe's weapons released their potential.

The fireballs exploded, scattering flames in a small radius around herself, the fire burned a hole into the lower back of her blouse and igniting the skirt. Pyrrha gritted her teeth as the fire melted the outer layer of her skin in the areas where the flames hit but ignored it as she tore the skirt off. Booker nonetheless rushed forward and shot as wildly as Pyrrha, pulling the Handgun's trigger as fast as humanly possibly until it clicked empty. Pyrrha took her chance and continued firing again at their foe, the bullets piercing his leather and blood gushed from the wounds, he stood his ground.

"In the name of the Prophet, let this be my redeeming act." He shouted, charging forward as his Boiler grew hotter and hotter.

" _What in the name of Ou- Oh no!_." She realized mentally what he was going to do; Booker was standing his ground, firing more rounds from his pistol.

"Booker get back!" She screamed, Booker looked back to her, wondering why she was telling him to pull back when this guy was running forward and then it clicked in his head too, so he only turned around and high-tailed it back to the gates, but it was too late.

The man detonated his heating pack, exploding in an even larger fireball of flames, Pyrrha was far enough back to not worry about it, and Booker retreated in the nick of time, saving both themselves.

Where the man's body would be was rather the remains of his leather suit, singed in some areas with a number of large holes and a considerable amount of ash. The Exoskeleton also laid on top of the leather, melted and warped beyond recognition.

And amongst it all, was a vigor Bottle, which Booker picked up.

" **Devil's Kiss** , huh?" Booker questioned as he read the label, figuring that it was the source of the man's flame abilities and without a second thought, removed the upper half of the succubus from the bottle and drank from it. The effects of the drink took longer to manifest than possession, but when they did, Booker wished he didn't drink it.

The flesh on his hands burst aflame, melting it all away until the bones of his fingers remained, he naturally screamed as the process was painful and terrifying, but as fast as the flames arrived, they disappeared and left his hands untouched.

"*Cough*, Whew… that wasn't no sample."He quipped

"Uh, Booker."Pyrrha said worryingly, which got his attention and noticed the reason for his 'partner's' distress.

A majority of her outfit was burned by the fireman's attacks, leaving only the tattered remains of her blouse and skirt to protect the undergarments while her purse and the device on her back were relatively unharmed.

"Look away!" she screeched, forcing Booker to do exactly that.

"Fine, I'll go ahead, test this new vigor," Booker said, walking forward while loading a new clip into his pistol.

He carefully walked forward, getting the sight of a sentry turret that had yet to spot him.

"Alright, time to get some payback," Booker said as he tested the powers of the vigor, summoning a molting fireball and tossed upwards at an arc. The ball detonating as it struck the automaton, melting through the metal and setting off a second detonation by igniting it ammunition storage. Attracting the attention of four nearby police officers. One-half of the four were armed with pistols while the others simply had clubs.

"Too easy." Booker thought to himself as he tossed a fireball to the two pistol wielding cops, who stood in a suspicious and possibly flammable fluid. The fireball ignited the puddle, burning them alive in a sudden, bigger ball of flames. The two officers were much easier as Booker let loose two bullets, each finding its mark in a Cop's head.

"Come out, it's clear," Booker called out to Pyrrha, who came out from behind the Gazebo above him to his right…

Wearing a Columbia Fair and Raffle poster as a makeshift dress, Booker ignored it as women obviously had a need to look modest.

"Alright, our best option would be to cut through this restaurant and hope to be able to find figure a new route," Booker stated, considering the way they came in would probably be barricaded by most of the police no other islands were connected in the direction of Liberty Island. And so they walked into the **Blue Ribbon** restaurant, surprisingly finding it empty until they got to the main dining room and bar.

"We have company."

"We do indeed."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Carlton here and I will promise to work on this more regularly but I got some good news.**

 **As stated earlier in the last chapter, I was gonna do a sister fanfiction written about everyone's most hated Maiden and I got news.**

 **A Maiden's Redemption is underway and will be set in the Mass Effect Universe around the timeline of 2 and that will be it for now.**

 **Otherwise, see you lot later.**

 **-CarltonCode**


End file.
